Vikings Saga: Ubbe Ragnarsson
by HallowedShadow
Summary: 3rd part of a 5 part series. Keira was taken when she was 14. She ended up molding herself well to the Viking life. Ubbe is jealous, always was but never ready to admit it. Keira might just help him get revenge. WARNING: may trigger some people. WARNING: Smutt!


**A.N:** So this is part 3 of this story of 5. Just as promised, here it is! For some reason I've started with the sons and I imagine I will finish with the father. I've been asked a lot about different other characters and I was thinking there might be a chance of me adding a few other characters to my series. Maybe the new "bishop" make him last longer ;). BTW, I am so happy that they finally brought in Jonathan Rhys Meyer, I've been a fan since the Tudors and seeing him go back into a role that is close knitted with his role as King Henry VIII is great. Anyways, Hope you guys enjoy this one!

* * *

Keira was travelling to Mercia with her people when the Vikings had invaded. She wasn't a warrior even if she had taken a few of them down when getting grabbed. They had after all showed her a very big weakness of theirs, they liked to rape, most of them anyways. When the bigger Vikings had showed up and found her surrounded by their dead comrades, she imagine they found she would make a great addition to their slaves and one day to their people. They had grabbed her and brought her back with them, with the treasure and the other slaves they had taken. She mainly kept to herself as she could not understand a word they were saying to themselves.

The one that seemed to be the leader had somehow told them all to not touch her, she noticed that when a big bearded man had tried to make his way to her only to be stopped by the leader. He said something else that ended with all the army laughing at him. She straightened up a bit, pulling her legs to her chest, her back against the side of the ship to make sure no one can sneak up on her whatsoever. The man sat next to her and looked at her with a sort of smile on her face.

"What's your name?" He said with a thick accent, surprise flashed over her face when she realized he was speaking her language.

"I'm Keira. Who are you?" She asked, straightening a bit more, at this point she was intrigued by who this man was.

"I'm King Ragnar Lothbrok." He said smiling a bit at how forward she was for being a Christian. He got up and put his hand out.

"You may speak my language but I don't trust you." She got up by herself and looked out at the ocean, eyes wide and curious. He chuckled a bit at everything, she was a pure contradiction. He had also NEVER seen a girl with red hair or bright green eyes.

"You killed a few of my men. Men bigger than yourself. It's impressive but it also angers me." He said, laying his hand on the edge of the ship. She looked at him, she was intrigued, she also had no idea if this man was going to let her live or if he would use this opportunity and throw her over board. She finally decided to just humor him.

"So you're going to kill me then?" She said and he laughed a bit, shaking his head.

"No. I will bring you back to my home. I will teach you our language. You will also work for me and my family. You will be our slave. Which means, anyone can have you, even though there is also a certainty that you may kill them as well. We will give fair warning about it. Also when the time comes, we may release you and let you become Viking." He said and looked at her. She noticed that even though his face was old, his eyes were blue and wild like those of a young man. His smile was full of life no matter what and he looked handsome none the less. She could almost see the young man he used to be.

"Alright. Then I will cooperate but you need to teach me your language now so I know enough when we get to your home." She said, still looking at him. He smiled brighter and nodded. He suddenly sat down in a happy child like way of doing things. She sat down too and fallowed what he was doing and started repeating words he was saying, sometime having to do it more than once or twice just to get a hold of the way the syllables and the words rolled off the tongue. After a few hours they stopped and he would look at her.

"How old are you?" He asked one day while the ocean was acting up. The waves were crashing around them and pounding on the hull of the ship, she was huddled under the tarp they would pull over when a storm started.

"Fourteen." She said, her eyes closed as the ship shook and swayed in the water dangerously, she held her big cover tight around herself.

"I have 4 sons around that age. Ubbe is sixteen, Hvitserk is fifteen, Sigurd is thirteen and Ivar is twelve." He said smiling a bit even though water was occasionally falling on his head and face. She nodded a bit while looking at him, she now knew she wasn't going to be alone at least but they might treat her like a slave just like she was. Which was a scary thought.

 **~~~~~~4 years later~~~~~~**

At the age of 18 now, Keira had grown in all right places. Her hair had stayed vibrant and her green eyes were still wild like a horses attitude before being broken. She would get along with all the sons of Ragnar, even Bjorn on the awkward moments. She had learned their language and their ways. She had changed her belief system to theirs. She had learnt to fight in secret by Ragnar and sometimes even Lagertha, no one needed to know since she was just a slave.

It was misty outside and cloudy like it usually was in Kattegat but she didn't mind, she had started to like it when it was cloudy and misty. It was like where she came from. Her country was beautiful but it was cloudy and misty too. She was picking mushroom for the great hall when she passed by the field that the boys would do their training, she momentarily stopped to watch them fight. Watched them shoot as well, she smiled a bit at the competition between Ubbe and Ivar. Ubbe would challenge Ivar by shooting the arrow in the middle of the stuffed deer's head while looking at him in a "skills" look. Ivar of course in his nonchalant kind of way notches his arrow, raises the bow, he releases, only for the arrow to land straight in the head as well. Ubbe looked at that, frowned and made his way to him, smiling "Aaaaahhhh".

This is what she loved about this place, this was the main reason why she didn't mind joining Ragnar here without much of a fight. She wanted, no needed freedom and the Vikings could give this to her. She became free of being married off when they took her, she became free of being a woman when they taught her to fight and that it was alright to have sex. All she had left was to become free of her slave title and then she would truly be free. She started walking again when the boys noticed her there.

"Keira! Come join us and show us how a slave fights!" Sigurd yelled out, Hvitserk being so close to his young brother just laughed at that. She looked towards them and had to remind herself that Ragnar had told her to keep her fighting abilities to herself but it was so difficult. So difficult to not teach that brat some manners. Sigurd made his way towards her as she walked away and grabbed her. "Hey I said that you were to go there and show us how slaves fight."

Right before Keira started teaching Sigurd some manners, Ubbe showed up and grabbed him, pulling him away from her. "Hey calm down Sigurd. Leave her alone." Ubbe looked at Keira and nodded his head to tell her to go back to her duties. She felt like her eyes were on fire from wanting to fight so much. Ragnar was right, after four years, she felt like a Viking, she fought like one, she drank like one, she spoke like one but it seemed everyone forgot that she was one. She turned to walk away when Sigurd said the one thing that made her stop and explode like the top off of a volcano.

"Ya go back to cleaning our clothes, slave." She clenched her teeth and dropped her basket to the ground with the mushrooms and everything, she turned to Sigurd.

"Bring it, meyla." She said, she saw his chest puff out in anger while Ivar and Hvitserk laughed. Yes, she had just called him a little girl. She moved forward getting ready like Lagertha had showed her when they had trained fist to fist. She stood still to better analyze his next move and to hear what happened around herself. Sigurd looked like he wanted her dead and there was only one thing she could do: make him loose it. She smiled wide at him and he attacked, she deflected his punch and kneed him in the solar plexus. She easily twisted his arm behind his back and shoved him forward to fall on the ground. Her head leaned sideways to stare at him, she started slowly circling him as he got back. He launched himself at her again, trying to jab his shoulder in her stomach to be able to easily pick her up which he did, she yelled like a Viking warrior would and in a quick, strong move she slammed her elbow down right on his spine between his shoulder blades. It had the effect desired and she was dropped down, to which she used to her advantage and threw herself on his back, her arms around his throat and she squeezed.

All the boys started cheering and laughing, Sigurd had obviously lost so she let go and proceeded to fix herself up and grab her basket again. "Next time you try to challenge someone you believe is weaker than yourself, make sure they actually are. You might end up getting killed that way." She looked at Ubbe who was looking at her with a smile on his face. He looked exactly the way she expected Ragnar to look like as his younger self. He had sadly left to well she didn't actually know why. One day he was there smiling at her and playing with her hair a bit while he was teaching her things and the next he was saying goodbye and he left. Since then the Queen had been awful to her since she had a belief that Ragnar was fucking her which was ridiculous. Ragnar was like a father to her, she might've considered it if both of them had been closer in age than 30 years apart.

She went back to the great hall to give the Queen the mushrooms she had found, which she just ended up giving to Margheret anyways. She was new, pretty, blonde with blue eyes but she was the kind that wanted to be free and wanted to take one of the sons of Ragnar for herself. She wanted freedom and power, the power that came from possessing a great husband. Keira would never understand that; how someone could care so little about her happiness to just throw herself at just anyone? Keira sighed, sometimes she still had a few Christian moralities that she still held unto, she believed that sex wasn't for control but to loose control. She believed that sex shouldn't be used for obtaining what she wanted but that it was sacred between two people. Not necessarily for love but for pleasure and fulfillment. She sat down to start working on the food and before she knew it, hundreds of people had gathered in the hall and were all eating, talking and fighting.

She knew Marghret had already had sex with Ubbe, Hvitserk and Sigurd. She knew it wouldn't be long before Ivar wanted what was fair and would have her as well. She went outside for a bit and breathed softly, sometimes she just needed to take a step back and just quiet the world around herself. She knew that everything would soon change, she hoped it wouldn t but she knew it would. Ragnar would come back, the raids would start over again. She would be stuck here.

 **~~~~~~~Some months later~~~~~~~~**

Bjorn was gone to the roman empire, Ivar was gone with Ragnar to Wessex. Ragnar had said goodbye to her and to everyone else, she seemed to be the only one who noticed that it was the end and that it was the last time. Ubbe and Sigurd had stayed here, soon afterwards Lagertha came to Kattegat and killed Aslaug drenching both of Ubbe and Sigurd into a rage and sadness. She had been kept by Lagertha then that had finally freed her. Keira was glad she was finally free of everything. Ubbe had also proposed and was to marry Margheret, even though it was obvious that the one she should've been with was Hvitserk. She wanted both of them though.

It was the day after the wedding and she found Ubbe alone in the forest. She was going to walk away but she had known him for 4 years and he had always been kind to her.

"Ubbe, are you alright?" She asked and he looked up at her.

"I think so just my wedding night wasn't what I was expecting." He said, frowning a little and looking away.

"What do you mean?" She smiled and laughed a little. "Wasn't your prick working or something?" He looked at her and shook his head, smiling a bit. Well at least she had gotten that out of him.

"No. Worst." He answered, alright now she was definitely worried.

* * *

Marghret had slowly pulled her top off down to her waist, reaching out to both Ubbe and Hvitserk. She led them both to the bed where she proceeded to kiss them both again, standing between both of them. She was kissing Ubbe while Hvitserk's hands moved over her body, his cock straining against the material of his pants. She removed everything she was wearing except for her leaves and flower crown. She turned her head only and kissed Hvitserk as Ubbe reached down and suckled her, readying her for them.

They made a mess between all 3 of them. Moving to have her one after then other, using their mouths and hands as much as possible but staying as far away from each other as possible. Both had their turn, leaving them a mess of sweating flesh, pounding heart beats, gasping breaths, groans, moans and slapping flesh.

* * *

Now Keira was creeped out. Both of them, Hvitserk and Ubbe had spent in Margheret on her wedding night. She wanted to be shared between them. Keira was in shock, she didn't know what to say or even how to say it so he wouldn't take offence . But that was impossible. She shook her head a bit. He groaned and lowered his head into his hands.

"I know! I know it's bad! This is weird even to me! I said I wouldn't be jealous but, gods damned me, I am! This is horrible, I've started something that will be impossible for me to finish!" He sighed and lifted his head up again.

"Well look at it this way at least you have learnt how to share?" She said and already couldn't believe she had said it. Ubbe stared at her. "Sorry, I'm uncomfortable so I have to make jokes."

"It was not funny, Kiera. This is serious." He said. Then passed his hands over his hair, he got up and helped her up.

"I know. I'm sorry. Ever thought maybe, just maybe you chose the wrong slave?" She said and he looked at her, eyes widen. "No! Not me you **daufi***!" She started walking away.

"I'm sorry. Look stop okay. I don't know what to do here." He stopped her.

"Well start by making sure she isn't more into Hvitserk than you." She poked his chest and glared a bit, then walked away.

* * *

She had helped him, no one helped him. He always helped himself. Never got any. He was the big brother when Bjorn was gone and no one ever gave him a hand. She had, she had always been there, yet he had looked at Margheret. Why? She was pretty but she wasn't special. She was blonde with blue eyes, like every other Viking women out there. Keira was different, she was the fire that touched the snow, she was the light in the dark.

He was drinking hard out of his ale while thinking about it, an act of kindness, a SIMPLE act of kindness. He hadn't known that, its why it was so easy for him to fall for Margheret, she could've touched his face softly and he would've loved her. He had needed love, attention and comfort. His mother wasn't very comforting or motherly except with Ivar who had needed it more than they had. The weather had changed and it was raining hard outside. He hadn't seen Keira since he had talked to her, he had looked for her without looking so it wouldn't be suspicious and hadn't found her. After a few more horns of ale, Ubbe had officially passed into the extra tipsy part of the alcohol process. He tripped his way outside in the rain and zig zagged around to finally find her on the dock, she was standing there, watching the lightning from her post and drenched from head to toe with her arms up. Ubbe made his way over and in his drunkenness picked her up and twirled her around.

"Ubbe!" She exclaimed surprised but the feeling of turning and getting sprayed by water at the same time was so much fun she couldn't help but laugh, raising her arms up. He finally stopped, he was also laughing, he had that happy smile on his face, the same as his father had before him. She touched his cheek, smiling. "You look so much like your father. He saved me you know."

"How?" He asked, his eyes lighting up in a child like curiosity, she sat with him on the dock and told him how she was to be sentenced to marry a man 4 times her age. She had been fourteen then and the man was in his late 50's. She was going to be miserable and have to bare children to that man. She had never seen her life going that way, when Ragnar had found her, she had made the decision to end her life but she certainly hadn't wanted to die. She had fought the men off of herself but had let Ragnar take her away. By the end of her story, Ubbe had his head in her lap while she was mindlessly playing with his hair, he looked up towards her and reached to touch her.

"You are so different. So special. So beautiful." He said while gently touching her wet skin. She stopped his hand from moving.

"Ubbe you should go back to your wife. She's going to be worried." Keira knew what he wanted but she also knew he would regret it in the morning. She couldn't let him do this when he had just gotten married. She also knew it was normal to be worried, but Marghret had chosen him and Hvitserk apparently. He groaned a bit, turned moving up a bit, he buried his head in her chest, nestling her breast.

"Don't reject me. Please. Just this once." His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, she sighed knowing he was drunk at the moment and he would think everything he is doing is completely normal and alright. She could feel the sloppy kissed he was placing on her breast even though they were covered by her dress.

"Ubbe, you've been drinking. You need to stop and sober up." She softly hugged his head and caressed his hair while he slowly stopped what he was doing, he only let his head rest against her breasts.

"My head is spinning." He said. He closed his eyes, staying there listening to her heart beating. "Your heart is beating faster. Might I have actually shaken the proud and elusive Keira?" He said jokingly, he laughed a little and groaned. She shook her head, chuckling a bit.

"Come on, oh great warrior. Lets get you home for some well needed sleep." She helped him up, his head seemed to just be attracted to her chest, she brought him home to Margheret. "He's very drunk and I think he needs some love." She smiled a bit as Ubbe took a hold of her hand.

"I know what my husband needs." Margheret said while glaring to Keira, Keira frowned while watching her pull Ubbe away until only their finger tips touched and then nothing. He had needed her and she had brought him right back where he didn't really want to be at that moment. She had always known that Ubbe was sensitive, all the love he would've enjoyed having as a child was replaced by ice cold contemplation and wine drunk slurs.

* * *

Ubbe woke up with the worst hang over he ever had. He barely remembered anything that happened the night before but one thing came to mind, he had nuzzled and kissed Keira's breast and she had brought him home instead of leaving his perverted, depraved ass where it was. He rubbed his face and looked around, Margheret wasn't in bed so she must've been out doing her duties as a wife but he didn't care much. All that was on his mind was the fact that she couldn't actually choose between himself and Hvitserk. He sighed, he knew he had to go apologize to Keira for being a downright jerk to her but he had no idea how to get to it.

He got up and got dressed, braid over his shoulder, he left his house with his pants and boots on, shirtless though and he brought with himself an apple for breakfast. How would he do this? He was getting quite nervous while he made his way to where he knew Keira spent most of her days and as he was expecting, there she was, hanging her laundry. She turned her head and saw him, she smiled. Well that was a good sign he hoped.

"Ubbe! How's your head?" She asked, chuckling but still going on what she was doing at the moment.

"Much worst than yesterday I'm afraid." He said and took a bit of apple, he lowered his head wondering how he would start this apology. She then turned to him and nods, grabs her breast in her hands and grinned a bit.

"Hopefully you aren't looking for these?" She said and chuckled. He blushed a bit but laughed as well.

"I'm sorry Keira, honestly. I don't know why I acted that way." He said and sighed.

"Because you are a man. It's alright Ubbe, don't worry. It's not like you hurt me, you were in need of tenderness that's all." She chuckled again and went back to the laundry. "In fact, I may have an idea on how you might go about to get some redemption over Margheret. Have a three way but with another girl. If she gets angry like you, which she will, then at least she'll understand better." Ubbe looked at her, considering that option, nodding a bit while chewing on his apple.

"Alright, say that I do that. You need to be the third person." He said. Keira stopped moving completely, she couldn't believe he had just said that. "It's just that, you were also a slave before and now you are not. It will really make her feel like I did. She isn't special but she was enough for me."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Ubbe. You may want to find someone else." She sighed a bit and shook her head only to suddenly feel warmth behind her, she turned her head to find Ubbe standing there, staring at her.

"It has to be you. You are different. You are beautiful and unlike everyone else here." his voice rang to her, why was he talking that way. His hand touched her cheek, she looked at his gorgeous blue eyes and sighed gently, nodding her head. She just reach up and gently tugged on his beard, smiling up at him.

"Alright. If everything goes up in flames just know I told you it would." She turned to go back to doing her laundry only to have him kiss her cheek, his grin was wide and he started walking away.

* * *

When the moon was high and the people were drinking, Keira made her way to Ubbe's cabin, knocking gently. He opened the door for her, smiling, he had obviously been drinking a bit, he must've been nervous. Even she had been drinking though she hated the taste of ale more than the taste of blood. He let her in, closing the door behind her. She looked around, noticing Margheret was no where to be found, she frowned in confusion.

"Where is Margheret?" Keira asked, looking straight at Ubbe, noticing he was also just standing, watching her closely.

"She didn't want to be a part of this." He said, moving forward, he grabbed her face gently and kissed her. She could taste the ale on his mouth or was it on her mouth. She moved back, eyes wide, shaking her head a bit.

"We shouldn't be doing this then." Her voice was little and soon enough her back hit the door. He came closer to her, the look of intent in his eyes, one of his arm blocked her way out, pinning her to the corner while the other worked her skirts up.

"I want you. I'm starting to think I might've chosen the wrong slave, Kiera." His voice was smooth and rolled over her body like honey. Her thighs pressed together tightly as her hands moved in front of her. She bit her lip a bit only to have him kiss her again, his hand darting under her skirts to grab at her. She whined softly, grabbing a hold of his fore arm. She didn't push him away this time though, she let him keep it going. As his hand moved, his eyes never left her face, she moaned softly with her movement of his entire arm, soon feeling him slip his fingers inside of her, she gasped and moaned. "Let me have you." His voice was barely above a whisper, leaning closer to kiss her neck. He removed his hand and moved her to the table where he proceeded to sit her on the edge, kneeling down, lifting her skirts and placing one of her legs over his shoulder.

"Ubbe what are you doing?" She asked a bit in a panic, not sure what he was thinking until his mouth touched between her legs, she gasped loudly almost falling back on the table. His tongue and mouth working on her, her moans resonated around her in the cabin, her hand grabbing at his braided hair, pulling him in closer. "Fuck " She had always praised herself for not cursing all that much and here she was, curses were all she could think about saying at this point in time as waves of pleasure coursed through her. Ubbe then moved to stand, helping her to remove her dress while kissing every part of her, she had to cover herself, the shame of having a female body had never truly completely left her. He removed his clothes as well and uncrossed her arms, placing her hands on his skin.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of. You have nothing to be ashamed of." He kissed her again this time getting a response from her. She could not taste the ale but she could taste herself as he picked her up in his strong arms, picking her off the ground, wrapping her legs around his hips, her hand on his head digging in his hair. She could feel one of his hand grabbing her ass while the other dug in her hair as his kisses lowered to her neck, her breathing erratic. He pinned her to a wall and guided himself between her legs as he lowered her unto himself, groaning. She clenched her teeth at the pain but didn't make a noise, her leaning back against the wall while his head leaned forward on her shoulder. He started moving, his thrusting making her bounce up and down making for a deeper thrust and harder as well. She moaned loudly, holding unto him tightly. Soon their breathing were becoming heavy and needy, almost like they couldn't get enough of each other. She held unto him like she would hold unto a life line.

"Ubbe " She moaned his name out loud, he just kept her moving, he groaned against her skin as he suckled her breast, soon needing to have her all over his bed, sprawled out for him to have. He pushed himself off the wall while holding unto her, she gasped looking at him, her hips kept on moving making him groan, her hands feeling the tremors moving in his body. Soon she felt the soft furs on her back as he climbed on once more to resume his position inside of her, her back arched. Her hands went around to his back as her nails dug in his skin, she moaned louder as she felt bigger waves of pleasure crashing on her. "Yes "

"Say my name again." He groaned as the slapping of where their skin was meeting became louder and more needy. She moaned louder, crying out almost.

"Ubbe please " She whined as wrapped her legs around his thighs pulling him in more. Soon enough she was shaking with her release, crying out, eyes clamping shut tightly, she felt his head lower itself unto her chest so his forehead would rest on her skin, all his muscles tensed up as he poured himself into her. Her body trembled at the feeling of him there. He slowly rolled off of her, eyes still watching her, how she would react to this all. She looked at him and slipped her hand in his, she looked very calm, liberated almost and he had enjoyed liberating her.

"My brothers and I, we are going to go. Father is dead, Odin came to me. He told me he was gone." Ubbe seemed distressed at that. Now everything had made sense, he had gotten the news from the gods and he knew that he would never have a chance to make it right with Ragnar and that he also had to avenge his father. She turned on her side and caressed his face, kissing him softly.

"You will do amazing things, Ubbe Ragnarsson. You are smart and strong. I know you will avenge your father." She lowered her head on his chest, this dreadful feeling coursing her body. This would never be the same from now on.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~5 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Keira was standing on the cliffs looking at the calm water below. She was watching and feeling the beauty around herself. Her hand was resting on her stomach which had grown in sizes over the last few months, little movement flip flopping under her skin, her mind on Ubbe and all of the other sons of Ragnar. She knew they would come back soon enough. Everything was different, like she had predicted. Would he choose her and their child, or would he keep to his agreement with Hvitserk and Margheret? She sighed as the baby kicked, eyes still focused on the water and the drop in front of herself.

* * *

 **A.N:** Alright, as promised I have decided the next one will be Rollo ;) He is after all my little piece of chocolate.

Daufi = Stupid/idiot


End file.
